Goodby DerekCome Back
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: Casey helps Derek say goodbye to his mother after she dies and that leads to a mistake that will effect Casey. When she leaves and comes back 10 years later how will Derek react?
1. prologue

Hi guys. Since my one-shot turned out so well, I thought I would write a chapter story for Life with Derek. Please be kind. It is rated M. Please review. I do not own Life with Derek.

Goodbye Derek…Come back

Prologue

I remember the first time I saw Derek Venturi cry. It had all started when I had been walking up the stairs, heading to my room, when I heard talking coming from his room. As I stepped closer to his door I saw him talking to his father. "Derek, I am so sorry." I heard his father's voice echo through the room. As I walked forward, a creak went through the house. Derek's head snapped up and his whole body went rigid.

"It is very rude of you Casey to listen to our conversation." George said, closing the door in my face. I stood there, stunned beyond belief.

The next time I saw him he was being escorted out of the high school by the police. The idiot started a fight with Sam. Sam was being escorted to the hospital. "Der-ek! Why did you do that?" I asked running to him. He just gave me an evil look and allowed the police officer to put him in the cruiser. I bailed him out, not wanting to get him trouble with George. Don't ask me why because I don't know why I wanted to protect him. It didn't stop though, him acting out. His grades dropped lower then his usual C. He ditched more often and had secluded himself away from everyone. At the house he didn't even fight with me. No pranks, no sarcastic remarks, he just mopped around.

"Okay Derek, tell me what the hell happened." I said as I drove him home from the police station again, this time for vandalizing a teacher's car.

"None of your business." He grumbled. I pulled the car over and turned to look at him.

"It is my business Derek." I sighed, looking at the wheel. "I miss the old you, trust me, it's as much of a surprise to me then you. I thought I hated you that way, but I hate you more this way. Please just tell me." I heard him sigh. I started the car and started to go home, and then I heard it. He was crying, I stomped on the brake and looked at him.

"Casey, it hurts."

"What hurts?" I asked opening my door and headed towards him. I opened his door and pulled him into my arms. We stayed that way for awhile, him sobbing into my shirt. When we pulled away we decided to head towards the park. He grabbed my hand and I didn't pull away, in fact I leaned into him.

"My mom died." He choked out as we were walking down a path. I squeezed his hand. "The funeral was today, but I couldn't go. George wouldn't let me, said she wasn't a good mother. She wasn't, but Casey, she was my mom." I touched his cheek.

"Where was it? When did it end?"

"It's at a church. It hasn't even started yet, starts at five." I asked him for the directions. It was thirty minutes from the house. WE had an hour to get there. I pulled on his hand and led hi to the car. The second we got home I rushed him upstairs.

"I'll drive you. You'll get to say goodbye." I pushed him in the room. Why would George do that? Deny Derek to say good bye to his own mother. I sighed as I landed on my bed. George and I got along, doesn't mean we always agreed.

"Case." Derek sighed as I pared the car. "Please come inside with me?" He begged. I looked down at my outfit and sighed. I was in a tank top with blue jeans. Definitely not appropriate to go to a funeral. "I need you."

"Derek." I sighed once again. "Of course I will." I got out of the car. We met in front of the car and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We went inside the church. Derek wanted to sit in the back.

"We are gathered here to say our farewell to a mother, daughter, and a good friend, Abby." A preacher said. We were there for an hour, hearing people tell stories about Abby. When it finally ended and everyone but a group of people left, did Derek go say goodbye to his mother. I stood back and allowed Derek some alone time.

I saw a man approach Derek. I walked towards them. "I am sorry about your mother." He cried to Derek.

"Kevin, it's alright." Derek said. They hugged and turned around. Derek smiled at me and waved me over. The man looked completely surprised that Derek had brought me. "Casey, this is Kevin, Kevin this is Casey."

"It is very nice to meet you." I shook his hand. Kevin smiled at me.

"Derek, your girlfriend?" He asked.

"No Kevin, she's my step sister."

"Derek, that means nothing. There is nothing wrong with going out with your step sister." He grinned.

"Derek?" I ask. "May I ask how you know Kevin."

"I'm the man that split up his parent's marriage." He grimaced. "Abby hated the way it happened, she regretted being with me and wished George would take her back." He sighed. "I loved her, we were in the middle of a divorce." I heard Derek gasp.

"Kevin, I am so sorry. She should have known that George would never take her back." He said angrily. I pulled Derek away and outside of the church. When we got in the car we didn't move.

"I never knew. I wish that there was a way to make this better." I whispered. How could Derek want to see a mother who left him for another guy. "She was going to leave him for you guys."

"I know. It's horrible, she messed up her life , then expected to be able to come back." He said. I could tell that he was mad. He punched the car, his car, his precious prince. I stopped him from trying to punch it again. I looked at his hands and saw that they were bloody. I kissed them and started to wipe the blood off. I heard him moan and couldn't help smiling. I knew how to make him feel better.

I went to his side of the door, opened it up and pushed his seat back. I looked into his eyes and saw the lust in them. I unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear. I rolled a condom(I knew he kept some in the glove apartment) onto him. I climbed on top of him, then started to unzip my pants. I conveniently went commando today and had nothing else to pull off. I slid easily onto him, I had lost my virginity to sweet Sam, and moaned. He filled me wonderfully. I heard him moan and it encouraged me to move faster. We had found our climaxes very quickly. When the shocks of my orgasm faded, I loosened up and laid my head on his chest.

"Casey, that was, wow, um…" He sputtered. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmmhmm." I murmured against his lips. His arms wrapped around my waist and I snuggled close to him. I didn't know that both of us would fall asleep.

I awoke to the pounding on my window, I groaned and looked up. I felt someone shift underneath me and I looked down at Derek. I heard the knocking again and looked at the window. "Oh crap." And that was the first time I saw the inside of a prison cell…

A month seemed to fly by, and I awoke one morning sick to my stomach. That was the first time I had ever been two weeks late…


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I only got one review on this story. Before I right the chapter after this I would like two more. That's not much. I do not own Life with Derek, and I never will. Please review. **Note:** Casey was five month's pregnant when she graduated. She hid her pregnancy behind big cloths, no one suspected. She went into labor when she was eight months pregnant. Her kid was a premature baby. His birthday is September 18. The son has no clue who his father is, all he knows is that he looks like him. The italics are flashbacks.

Chapter one: Letter

It all started out when I received that letter, but that was at the end of my day and I would like to tell you all of my day. I awoke at five in the morning to lady screaming on the radio. Something about fighting for our woman rights and that we shouldn't let a man control our thoughts. It was all bullshit; I bet you that after this show she would crawl into a bed with a controlling man. The only reason she was passionate now was because she couldn't be that way at home. We all want a man that's a bad boy; I definitely knew it from experience. At 5:05 I was running around the park, getting exercise is always a big part of my day. At 6:00 I was in the shower, washing away my stink. I allowed the warm water droplets fall down my body relaxing my tense muscles.

"Orion, get up. Or you will be late!" I yelled at 6:30. I didn't hear a sound. I went to make breakfast at 6:31; it was eggs and turkey bacon. At 6:40 I heard Kevin come down for breakfast.

"Where's the little guy?" He asked, kissing my head. It was a fatherly gesture that I was used to from Kevin. I looked upstairs and he laughed. "Casey…Casey… Casey." He shook his head. "You know you physically have to go up there and pull him out o bed." I sighed and went upstairs with a plate of bacon.

I opened his door and walked to his bed. I wafted the bacon under my son's nose. I could see it twitch from the smell and I saw his hand come up to take it. I slapped his hands away. "If you want some, you have to get out of bed, dress, and come downstairs for it." I heard him groan, but he started to get up. I left the room. I went to my room and got my bag together. I taught a dance class at 8 in the morning. As I heard my son come downstairs, I opened my door. He looked so much like Derek that it almost brought tears to me eyes. The shaggy brown hair that Orion didn't even bother to brush, his big brown eyes, the lanky body, Derek that was all Derek. I couldn't believe that I helped make him. HE looked nothing like me.

I went downstairs and I saw him scarfing down his breakfast. He was only ten and he ate like Derek. Everything he did was Derek. "Mom…" He said with a mouth full of food. "Can you stop staring at me like that? I know I remind you of Dad…" He blushed red. That was what we had in common. Derek would never blush but Casey, I would blush in an instant.

"Orion, baby, it's a good thing. When you get into high school all the girls will be after you, just like they were when your father got into high school. Only a couple more years' sweetie and you will be in high school. My little man is growing up so fast!" I cried and kissed his head. HE groaned and shook me off.

"Mom you're embarrassing me."

"B-b-but we are in the house. No one can see you!" I screamed/laughed.

"Mo-m Kevin is here." Kevin saluted to me. I laughed harder. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. I rushed Orion out of the house and rushed to the school. I said goodbye to him. "Mom!" He yelled when I started to pull away. I stopped and looked at him. "I need my hockey equipment from the back." I popped the trunk and he lifted his bag, he waved goodbye and went to his group of friends. I made it to my class with five minutes to spare. I opened my ballet studio and went inside to get ready. I put my leotard on and started warming up.

My first class was filled; it was a beginner's class for adults (8:00-10:00). My second class was my advanced students (10:10-12:10); my third (12:20-2:20) and fourth class (2:30-4:30) was for age's three to nine. The last three classes were yoga. Beginner (4:40-5:40) Intermediate (5:50-6:50) and Advanced (7:00-8:00). I recognized faces from my previous classes of the day. They come to relax from what I made them do earlier. After all my classes I spend about an hour working on bills and paperwork. I stepped towards my car at 9. Everyday I had a different schedule. Today was a Monday, one of my busiest days in the week, and Wednesday was exactly the same. Tuesday and Thursday I could get out earlier or later. I had four classes, three dancing and one yoga, but some people scheduled private sessions. Friday was all yoga classes and I got the weekend off. Unless there was a recital coming up, there was, in about two weeks. Tomorrow I would be getting out around ten or eleven.

When I got home it was 9:30, I came inside to the sound of a hockey replay show, where they showed old footage from the best games in history. "Orion, it's your bedtime." I scolded him. He jumped up and went to kiss my cheek.

"Hi momma, I know I just wanted to say goodnight." He smiled but I knew he was lying to me. I gave him my glare and crossed my arms. "Alright, I had planned on going to bed at 9 but when this show came on I heard they were showing a clip of Derek Venturi's play last week. I didn't get to see the game and I had to watch it." I almost groaned when I heard his name, Orion was obsessed with the most known hockey player of this century, also the worlds biggest player. He had been voted the 15th sexiest guy on the planet and hoped to be number one! Derek might not know about my life but I knew all about him through my son.

I remember the day I cut off all ties from my family…

_Flashback_

"_Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I came back from a "friends house" Where I actually just came from my check up, the baby was perfectly fine and was going to be a beautiful baby boy. I had been out of school for about a month and it was getting harder to hide my bump. I dropped my stuff in my room and started looking for everyone. I hadn't talked to Derek since the night my baby was born. I had tried so hard to tell him but I never could get him alone. I heard voices coming from the kitchen and was about to go inside when I heard my name. They were talking about me!_

"_Nora, I am worried about Casey." I heard Derek's voice. "She won't even talk to me, not even to argue. It frightens me."_

"_I am going to talk to her, but I need you to go. Go on the date that George and I setup for you." Nora said. She was trying to set up my man, the father of my unborn child._

"_Damn it Nora, I don't want to go on that date." Yeah my man is going to stay with me, hah mother._

"_You will go Derek, she is already there waiting for you. Now leave!" She shouted at him. I heard the door slam shut and I walked into the room. "Casey, you are finally home." She looked at me._

"_Hello mother."_

"_I got a call from your college today, apparently you dropped out, told them to replace you. Why Casey?"_

"_I just don't want to go there anymore." I shrugged and got a bottle of water from the fridge. She pulled my wrist so hard that I yelped._

"_I looked at the other colleges you applied to and they said that you told them that you weren't going to college for awhile and that you were moving to New York with a guy named Kevin. Now Casey, I know you want to pursue the dancing career, but I don't think that is a good plan."_

"_Mom, there is a reason I choose the school in New York; they gave me a full ride." I had to choke out._

"_Casey I know why you choose that school, I called them, you had called them asking if they had a day care service. Casey are you pregnant?" She yelled, tightening her hold on me. I yelped and tried to pull my hand away. She lifted my shirt up and saw that I was indeed pregnant. "Who is the damn father, Casey?!" _

"_D-D-D-Derek." I stuttered. And I could feel the tears running down my face._

"_Have you told him?" I shook my head no. "Good, he will never know about this baby. WE will change our numbers, cut off all contact. If you try to get a hold of him in any way, I will hurt your child or tell Derek that it actually isn't his and that you just want a guy in your life. You are kicked out of this house, there are garbage bags under the counter, Derek is on a date for about two hours, and you have that time to pack up. Anything left behind will be thrown out." She walked out the door. I went to the counter and pulled out the heavy duty garbage bags. I ran to my room, the tears just flowing down. I went to my closet and yanked all my cloths down and stuffed them in the bag. I pulled all the pictures I valued and put them in a box. I yanked off my bed covers and stuffed them. Next, my stuffed animals, except one. I had a big purple gorilla that was the size of Marti; I placed that one in her room. I gave Liz a shirt of mine and Edwin my lawyer books. Derek, I gave him a picture of me, I wrote 'I will always love you' and I hid it underneath his pillow. I checked my room over and over again, making sure I got everything. My laptop and all my electronics were in my suitcase, all except my phone. I knew my mother would disconnect it, what was the point. I went to my money box; I had over a thousand dollars in it and threw it in my purse. I headed down the stairs to make sure I had everything from there. I called Kevin on my phone and explained everything._

"_She just kicked you out? Just like that?" he asked. I had kept in touch with Kevin, he was the person I called when I found out I was pregnant; he provided me a place to stay when I moved to New York. Now he was the person that will provide me a room for the night. Kevin lived in New Yow before he married Abby, and when she died he planned on moving back. He was moving back this Wednesday and I was going with him. _

"_At least I have my stuff packed already and don't have to deal with goodbye's." I tried to joke but started crying. He came by in about ten minutes, breaking many laws to get there. He helped my put all my stuff in the car. We went back to his temporary home and I stayed there until New York. I never got to say goodbye to my sister, my step-brother Edwin who felt like my brother. Marti, the girl that probably didn't understand why I left, that all she knew was that I broke her heart. I never got to say goodbye to the love of my life. I didn't get to say goodbye._

_Flashback over…_

"You don't say honey? You can stay up and see him." I sat right next to him and watched the rest of the show. Derek was truly amazing on the ice, Orion was just like him. I wouldn't be surprised that ten years from now I would be watching my own son, hearing him being voted the sexiest man on Earth. "Orion, when you get famous, don't forget about little old me." I laughed. He blushed and whispered never. I got into watching Derek, and when he made a goal I shouted for him. I would call out the fouls that the ref didn't see. And cussed them for placing their best player, Derek, in the penalty box. Every time I did that, though, I would have to put money in the swear jar. Half way through the show Kevin decided to join us. He had gray hair now; he had just turned fifty five. A couple years ago I though that we were going to loose him, he had a heart attack. But the old man was a fighter and stayed with us, but I knew he wasn't going to be here long. I was going to appreciate the time I had with him.

"Case? Did you look at the mail, there is an envelope for you, and I placed it on the kitchen counter." I nodded and lifted a sleeping boy off of me and onto Kevin. Kevin being a big man child woke Orion up and started a fight with him. I laughed and headed into the kitchen. Most of the mail was bills that I had to pay but one was a fancy one. I flipped it open and I saw the most unexpected…

_You are invited to attend_

_The wedding of_

_Edwin Venturi and Elizabeth Macdonald_

_September 18_

_At three_

It told me the place to go; it was in my town from high school, where the Venturi's live. I walked into the living room, Kevin and Orion stopped fighting and looked at me. Orion pushed Kevin off and went to me. "Mom, Are you ok?" I jumped and let go of the invitation when the phone rang. I went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered

"Yes, is this Casey Macdonald?" A mans voice asked.

"Yes and who is this?"

"Casey! Man! I haven't heard your voice in for-ever. It's Edwin." The man screamed into the phone.

"Edwin?" I croaked. "How did you get this number?"

"Well sis, I started looking for you when Liz and I decided to get hitched. If I found you I would send an invite and call you, you're my wedding gift to Liz. Are you going to come? If you say no, I will give our whole family your address and phone number. I will give it to Derek." He black mailed me. Like I could ever resist going to my sisters wedding.

"I wouldn't think of any other way, I want to see you guys, it's been forever. Have you told anyone? Nora?" I whispered into the phone.

"No I am the only one, now we are doing family festivities these two weeks and I would love for you to come, and I know Liz will want you to be a bridesmaid. So I want to give her plenty of time to fit her in the schedule. Please come?"

"Like I could ever resist saying no to you Edwin." I sighed. I missed hearing his voice. He hadn't changed at all.

"Once again, good, your flight is tomorrow, I am paying-"He said sternly. "How many tickets do you need?" I looked around, looked to my son and to Kevin. Orion had a look of confusion on his face and Kevin had a look of pure surprise.

"I need three tickets, Edwin." I answered


	3. Chapter 2: Confusing

Hi! Miss me? I want to thank the ones that reviewed… Cordillianne all your questions will be answered. YaleAceBella12 you have been a reviewer since my first story and I just want to thank you. To the guest: I can't wait to write his reaction… Please review my friends; I really appreciate everyone who reads the story especially the ones that review.

Chapter Two: Confusing

It was way too early! I groaned under my breath. What person would get up this early? Orion's teacher or just the one… Mr. Donohue. I hated the teacher! He was like a love sick puppy that followed me everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he brought up going with me to London, Ontario. He was the reason I was here at six in the morning. I told all of Kevin's teachers that I was pulling him out of school for two weeks and told them I would pick it up before our flight at eight. Mr. Donohue thought that he would be nice, collect all the school work so the teachers wouldn't have t be here early and that he would give it to us. I sent Kevin to pick it up and I hoped he would be here soon.

"Mom?" I heard him open his door. I looked at him. "Mr. Donohue says that he wants to talk to you." He sat down. He turned the radio to his station and started to sing.

"No you have to come with me!" I begged him. I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could give. I might have thrown a puppy dog pout in there too.

"Naw aw, that man is seriously crazy mom. He wouldn't give me the work because he wants to give it to you. Enjoy your own personal hell and let me enjoy my heaven." He reached to the side of his chair and pulled his chair all the way back that he was lying down. He smirked at me.

"Fine." I stuck my tongue out at him. I pulled the keys out. "For not doing your mom a favor you don't get to listen to your music." I closed the door. I looked back at him and he was smiling, lifted his iPod and turned on his music. "Butthead!" I yelled to him and he smiled and saluted at me. I grumbled all the way into Mr. Donohue's classroom.

"Casey! You are here, I am so glad to see you." Mr. Donohue hugged me. I cringed, and pulled back.

"Please Mr. Donohue, I told you to call me Ms. McDonald." I said sternly. I saw the hurt look in his puppy eyes before he retreated. I sighed and followed him to get my sons work. It took him thirty minutes to get the work and I was glad it was finally over.

"Casey? Why are you going to Ontario?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. I sighed and rubbed my head, there was a major headache approaching.

"For my sisters wedding." I tried to leave but he stopped me at the door.

"Do you need a date?"

"No, now please, Mr. Donohue, move. I have a plan to catch." I walked out of his room and headed to the car. Once I got in the car I smacked my son upside his head. "Here's your work." I grumbled and turned on the car. "Orion, I expect you to finish this on the plane, no buts mister." I said as he tried to cut me off. "This is easy work, I looked it over. Three math work sheets, all of it you know how to do. One history work packet, one book report. I know you have read the book. WE have almost an eight hour flight on our hands. I want it all finished." I told him.

"Mo-m that is so unfair."

"Orion…" I sighed and looked at him. I wanted to tell him that he would meet his father and that I wanted them to spend time together but I couldn't. "Orion, haven't I told you that life is unfair?" He nodded. "Sorry to tell you sweetie but its true. It has to be finished."

"I hate you…" He whispered. That wasn't the first time he told me.

_ Flash Back_

_It was his fifth birthday party and he wanted his father to be there. I tried I really did, but Nora was very thorough in cutting off all contacts. In fact they had moved to another house to make sure. "I am sorry baby, but I can't get ahold of your father."_

"_You mean you don't want too." He pouted. _

"_Orion…" He had tears in his eyes. _

"_I hate you!" He ran off crying. My heart truly broke. I went inside and had a meltdown. I always wanted to be a good mother. I got him everything he asked for, and if I said no to him in the store, I would buy it for him for Christmas; I am not the mother that gave him everything he wanted right then. I taught him to be patient and I also didn't want him to be a spoiled brat. After crying for an hour, Orion came down and hugged me. _

"_Mommy?" Orion hugged me closer. "Why did the elephants get kicked out of the public pool?" I laughed. Orion thought everything would be better if he told a joke. He was right of course; he could always make me smile. _

"_Why?" I hugged him tighter._

"_THEY KEPT DROPPING THEIR TRUNKS!" My mouth opened up. I started laughing so hard that my sides hurt and he tickled me. _

"_Where in the world did you hear that joke?"_

"_Kevin showed me a website called so I could have new material to make you laugh. I love you mommy." He cried into my shoulder. _

"_I love you too."_

_ 00000000000000_

"_Mom, it's unfair!" My seven year old cried. _

"_Orion, you got into a fight. You're only seven and you got into a fight. I have to ground you; you need to know that it is not okay." _

"_It Halloween! I am supposed to go with my friends." He cried at me. "I have a costume and everything. Please let me go!" _

"_I am sorry, Orion. You have to stay. You're grounded." I stood my ground. His face turned red and his fists clenched._

"_I hate you. I wish you weren't my mom." He went upstairs to his room. I sighed and headed to the couch, I fell on it with a plop. Kevin came out of his room and went to me. He lifted my feet and sat down. _

"_Case, he will calm down. What you did was right." _

"_Kevin? Every Halloween my family, Nora and Liz, we would sit down and watch Halloween movies. It was a tradition. Want to do it this Halloween?" I smiled at him, he smiled back. We watched Monster Squad and Ghostbusters when Orion came downstairs. He sat right next to me, his little arms crossed over his chest. _

"_Orion do you hear that?" I sat right next to him_

"_No." He said after listening very hard._

"_Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!" I did my best Dracula impression, which was terrible. I hissed at him and leaned down and pretended to bite his neck. He started to giggle and hugged me._

_Flash backs ended_

"Mom I finished my homework." My son jogged me out of my memories. It was only four hours in. I picked up his stack and graded his work. He did a great job.

"You're my good little man." I nudged him. He blushed and put on his music. I pulled out his ear buds. "If you don't talk to me I might have to take your IPod away." I threatened. He gave me the look that said he dared me to try it. I sighed and looked at Kevin who was sleeping. This was going to be a long flight.

000000000000

It was a long flight. I kept thinking about what could happen today. I had rented a hotel room and we got there about three, and we checked into our room about four o'clock. I only had enough time to shower and change my clothes before we had to be there. The first activity was a family reunion dinner at the parent's house at six. I made sure Orion and Kevin were nicely dressed to meet everyone. We left about four fifty because it would take an hour to get there. I didn't like to be late. We got there with five minutes to spare and I spent them trying to control my breathing. I heard a knock on the window and I turned to see a very handsome man. I rolled down the window.

"Hi ma'am I am wondering why you are here right now?" He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Honey! Stop bothering the woman, she obviously has an invitation. A lady said behind him. I saw her shadow point to the invitation in my hand. She came closer. Why was everyone so damn beautiful? Her black hair reached her waist, curling slightly around the corners, she had straight across bangs that showed off her blue eyes. She was tall and leggy. "So bride or groom?

"Both."

"Really I have never met you before. I'm Marti Venturi and you are?" She reached her hand out. I was out of the car very quickly and holding my baby step sister in my arms. She would be twenty now. "I just love friendly guest." She squealed. I let go of her.

"You don't recognize me?" I asked a little bit hurt. I was only twenty-eight. It had only been ten years. Marti shook her head, getting a confused look on her face. "Klutzilla?" I tried to give her a clue. She just shook her head.

"I know a lot of people called that, sorry." She started to walk away.

"Smarti!" I yelled, absolutely hurt. She stood very still and slowly she turned around.

"I only know of one Klutzilla that knows that nickname." She ran towards me and jumped into my arms. I huffed and fell down to the ground. She giggled and threw her arms around my neck. "Casey! How I missed you so!" I heard the slamming of the car doors and I saw two pairs of feet run towards us.

"Oh god, Case, are you ok?" I heard Kevin asked. I tried to smile at him but I grimaced in pain.

"Marti!" I heard the man yell at her. He ran to her and picked her up bridal style. Orion came into my view and gave me his hand. I gladly took it and got up. Marti jumped out of the handsome guy arms and hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe you forgot about you step-sister."

"I can't believe that you're here. It's been ten years and I thought you would never come back, not after what Nora did." Her face was pure anger. "Oh Smasey, I missed you so. I still have the purple monkey." I was shocked.

"You know what Nora did?" Her cheeks turned red.

"I came home early from my friends house and I heard you two fighting. You were pregnant and she kicked you out. Oh god." She jumped excitedly. "I always wanted to know what you had!"

"Orion! Get over here and met your-" I couldn't think what to call her, it was all so confusing.

"Come met your AUNT!" She yelled at him, he walked shyly up to her and she threw her arms around him.

"My aunt?" He looked at me.

"I want you to meet my stepsister and your aunt; she's from your dad's side." I explained without thinking. Orion's eyes got big and he turned around to Marti.

"My dad is here?"

"That's why I wanted you o finish your homework on the plane. I wanted to give you time with him and our family." I blushed. He hugged Marti back with as much enthusiasm.

"Thank you mom."

"This is the perfect family moment!" Marti squealed. She turned around to the man and waved him over. She kissed his cheek and looked back at us.

"Honey, this is my step sister Casey and her son Orion, his father is—"

"Marti! I need to talk to you." I ushered her away from the house. "He doesn't know who his father is." I said ashamed. "Nora threatened me to hurt my child if he knew." I cried.

"Well he is going to met him soon." She asked bewildered.

"I know and I want to tell them both at the same time."

She sighed and looked behind me. "He looks so much like Derek. Casey I need to tell you something…" She trailed off as a car blinded us. I saw Edwin and Liz come out. I chased towards my sister. I hugged her tightly as the tears fell down my face. She was also very beautiful. Her blonde hair was in a bob, she was also tall. The man right next to her had to be Edwin. He was huge! His black hair falling over his eyes and he had muscles.

"Edwin!" I yelled pulling him in the hug. He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Edwin? Is this your friend?" Liz asked sweetly.

"Hell no, this is your present Liz!" He bellowed. His hands clamped onto my shoulders as Liz looked at me. "This is Casey!"

"Hey little bro." He laughed when I said this. "Well you not little anymore." I blushed slightly.

"Case, I haven't been little for years!"

"Since when did everyone become so beautiful? It's freaky, pass me those genes."

"Aww no can do, big sis. Because you are already beautiful." He hugged me. I looked at Liz, who had been silent, her mouth was agape. Edwin saw his fiancé. "Liz? Are you ok?" She looked at me. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Liz." I sighed...

"Why did you leave?" She asked quietly.

"Mom, she kicked me out." I pulled her into a hug. She cried so hard that my dress had a wet spot. I heard her ask why in a muffled voice. "Because of him. Orion get over here!"

"No you fell in love with someone other than Derek. I thought you guys would get together." She huffed. My sister was way too emotional for someone getting married.

"Liz- are you pregnant?" I asked before my son came to us. She smiled evilly and I couldn't help but hug her. When Orion got to me I pulled away from her. "Ed and Liz, I want you to met my son, Orion." Li and Edwin gasped, I knew they recognized who the father was, who couldn't?

"Does he know?"

"Mother forbade me to contact him." Liz got angry and stomped up to the house. She knocked on the door and waited until Nora opened the door, she pulled me threw and turned to talk to our mother. Nora just looked shocked to see me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled angry. Orion was just walking in the door when Nora threw a glass vase at me. It shattered around me, glass flying in my hair. Before she could throw a plate at me, Orion tackled her to the ground. Liz, Edwin, Marti, and the strange man ran towards me. Marti and Liz started to pick pieces out of my hair. I heard Nora growl and looked for Orion. "You brought your bastard son here?" She growled.

"Orion! Please get away from her." I ushered him to me. "You are not a bastard child. I want you to meet my sister, Liz, and my step brother, Edwin, also Liz's fiancé. Congrats by the way. Marti is my younger step sister and her brother is your father." I got out. "The person who threw the vase at me was my mother Nora. My stepdad is George. And your father-"

I stopped when bright lights came up the driveway. I walked outside and saw a sleek black Mercedes. I saw him get out of the car. Him wearing sunglasses, at night. Who does that? Oh yeah Cory Hart, the singer of I wear my Sunglasses at Night.

**I wear my sunglasses at night**

**So I can, so I can**

**Watch and Breath your story lines…**

I would have laughed at hearing the song blast through his speakers had it not been so hard to see him again after ten years. He looked amazing, still had the shaggy brown hair and the beautiful eyes you could get lost in. He was tall. He had a leather jacket on and underneath it a tight white shirt. He had dark blue jeans on. He was the perfect image of a bad boy. He went to his passenger door and opened it up for a leggy blonde. It was Sally, my heart broke. She was also beautiful. Her blonde hair was long and she was curvy.

"Marti?" I had to choke out. She came up behind me and started to stroke my hair. I looked at her and she smiled sadly.

"They have been dating since you left." I nodded.

"What are we doing just standing around? I missed my family I want to know everything I have missed." I sat down on the couch right next to the man. "Hi I am Casey and you are?"

"I am Marti's husband. We got married last year. My name is Ryan." He shook my hand. I looked at Marti and saw her blush.

"Congrats! Who did you two meet?"

"They met in high school, freshman year. They started dating in sophomore year. Got engaged at eighteen, married at nineteen." I heard his voice. I looked over at him and almost lost my breath. He was better looking when you got a better look.

"Casey!" Sally yelled and pulled me into a hug. I grimaced at her voice and touch. I pulled away after awhile.

"M-o-m." I looked at Orion. He was staring wide eyed at Derek. This caused Derek to look at Orion. They stepped closer to each other. They could be twins. "You know Derek Venturi?" He asked looking at me. Derek looked at me and smiled evilly.

"Yes she does. We know each other very well." I placed my head in my hands.

"Orion, this is Derek Venturi, my step brother, and also your father." I heard Sally yell in the background, Nora yells at the disgrace in her living room. I didn't care though. Derek looked at me with a pained expression. It was the worse thing in the world.


	4. Chapter 3: Derek's Secret

Hi... I have decided to do this chapter in Derek's POV. I hope you like it. I will try my best to be in character for you guys but it will be hard. Please review. I love the reviews I got and I am keeping my promise. Two reviews each chapter and you will get a new one. Please review. I do not own Life with Derek.

Chapter Three: Derek's Secret

I have always been in love with her. I may have not known it at first but I know. I felt terrible when I sprained her ankle. I remember feeling something strange when she wore a blue dress in our junior year. It wasn't revealing or anything. It was the first time I realized that she was absolutely stunning. She was dating my best friend. Sam was all she could talk about. Sam was perfect, Sam was smart. Why can't you be like Sam, Derek? I hated this guy for stealing the one I love. I forgot about her for awhile, I really had cared for Sally and Kendra, but something was missing. I had always yearned for Casey. She would never be mine.

I watched her parade with Sam, Max, Truman, and Noel. It felt she was doing it just to piss me off because she would always come home to me and fight. It was like having sex. She would get all hot and bothered. It took everything I had not to kiss her. I started to go out with people just because I wanted to. My flavors of the week, they would get my mind off of her for a little bit and if it didn't I would just imagine her instead of the other woman. It helped. I lost my virginity to Kendra wishing it was Casey. Every time after that I always imagined Casey was the one withering underneath me from pleasure. Afterword we would cuddle and I would pretend it was Casey. I was pretending throughout my high school years.

I remember the day my dad told me my mom died. I had just come home from hockey practice when he knocked on my door. He told me we needed to talk. I thought that he found out about my crush on Casey.

"_Someone's been in an accident." HE placed his hand on my knee. Oh God was it Casey?_

"_Oh god, was it Casey?" I asked showing my fear. My dad gave me a weird look and looked directly in my face._

"_No, it was your mom." Oh god. What have I done? "Derek? Why would you care if Casey was hurt?" I looked at the ground. Damn it! I was an idiot. I should've kept my mouth shut! _

"_I kinda like her." I said, looking my father in the eyes. He stayed quiet for awhile until he stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. _

"_Derek, I am so sorry." He said. We heard a creak and I stood very still, it had to be Casey. My father stood up and walked to Casey. "It is very rude of you Casey to listen to our conversation." He shut the door on her face. His face showed complete fear. "Do you think she heard?"_

"_God, I hope not." I uttered, still shocked beyond belief. _

"_As I was saying, I am sorry. I didn't notice it and it has completely left me baffled. I should've noticed, it was obvious, I am happy for you son." _

"_What?"_

"_You have found love." He said completely calmed. _

"_But with my step sister."_

"_I expected it; I just didn't expect you to openly admit it to me. I like Casey for you, she evens you out. Now about your mother, I don't want you to go to it. It would deeply upset you and I don't think you need it." Crap, my own mother died and I didn't feel anything. How could I, she was a horrible mother. I nod and he heads to my door. "I am really happy for you son, you should tell her." He said and left. I stood shocked._

The next day I got arrested for the first time. I had walked in the school ready to tell Casey I loved her then I saw her. She was talking to Sam, he was her ex! They weren't supposed to be friendly with each other. I walked right up to him; I saw him lean down and whisper something in her ear. I freaked out. I punched him in the face, multiple times; I only stopped when the police pulled me off of him. They handcuffed me and pushed me toward the cruiser.

"_Der-ek! Why did you do that" Casey ran out after me. I did it because I was jealous, I wanted to shout. But just gave her the evilest look. How could she do that to me? She should know I did it because Sam was flirting with her. I let the officer push me into the cruiser. _

She bailed me out, it gave me a glimmer of hope that she liked me to. She told me she did it because she didn't want to give George a heart attack, my hope faltered. My grades lowered to D's and F's because she had been transferred into all of my classes. I stopped fighting with her because maybe she would start liking me.

"_Okay Derek, tell me what the hell happened." Casey looked at me after picking me up at the police station. I had vandalized a teacher's car; it wasn't my fault that the teacher had the same car as Max. Max had been making fun of Casey at lunch and I wanted to get back at him. _

"_None of your business." I grumbled at her and she pulled the car over. I couldn't tell her that she was connected to all off my outbursts. She looked at me with a hurt look on her face. _

"_It is my business Derek." She looked at the wheel. "I miss the old you, trust me, it's as much of a surprise to me then you. I thought I hated you that way, but I hate you more this way. Please just tell me." I sighed, she liked me for me! I was jumping up and down in my head. I started to cry happy tears that turned to tears of hate. She would never like me, I was a complete fool. I heard Casey stomp on the brakes. _

"_It hurts Casey." I had been a fool to think she liked me. _

"_What hurts?" Casey opened my door. She pulled me into her arms. After awhile, she let go and started the car. She headed towards the park. When we got there, I took her hand, I needed contact. After a couple of minutes I figured out that she expected me to explain. I couldn't tell her. _

"_My mom died." I sobbed. I was so happy I could think of something._ _"The funeral was today, but I couldn't go. George wouldn't let me, said she wasn't a good mother. She wasn't, but Casey, she was my mom." _

I made it seem like it was the problem. I should've thought it out more carefully because she took me to my mom's funeral. I convinced her to come in because I wasn't going through this torture alone. After the service I saw Kevin approaching me. He pulled me into a hug.

"_I never thought you would come, after what she did. I am so sorry about your mother." He cried to me._

"_Kevin, it's alright." I turned to Casey and told her too come here. "Casey, this is Kevin, Kevin this is Casey."_

"_It is very nice to meet you." Casey said as they shook hands._

"_Derek, your girlfriend?" He asked. Man I wished!_

"_No Kevin, she's my step sister." I said, with a little disappointment. He smiled at me._

"_Derek, that means nothing. There is nothing wrong with going out with your step sister." I smiled. _

After we all talked about my mother, I was ready to go. She was going to leave Kevin to beg George to get back together with her. My dad loves Nora. I expressed my anger to Casey. That was the best thing I could ever do. She had come to my side and pushed my seat back. She was sexy, and I knew that I looked at her with lust in my eyes.

_She opened my pants and pulled my underwear down, rolled a condom on me. Was this really happening? My fantasies coming true. She smiled at me and climbed on top. _

Sex with her was better than I could ever imagine. The next day we were arrested. She didn't talk to me. I wanted to talk to her about a relationship, but she kept avoiding me. Six month's had passed and she wouldn't talk to me. I started to become depressed because of this. I explained everything to my dad, and he and Nora decided to set me up on a date with Sally. I didn't want to go, I loved Casey. I confronted Nora in the kitchen and she told me she would take care of it. Then she ordered me to go out on a date.

"_Sally." I stepped up to her. She was also beautiful but nothing compared to Casey. She hugged me. _

"_Your father told me that you needed someone to talk to." She held my hand. I poured everything out to her. "I know how it feels. I slept with my boyfriend, the net day he broke up with me. That's why George set us up."_

"_Sally, I don't love you, I never did." I admitted._

"_I know, you love Casey, don't worry I never loved you. Why are you sitting here with me?" I told her everything again, making it clearer. It took two ours and it was time for me to go home. Sally had convinced me to talk to Casey. I rushed into her room and stopped dead in my tracks. Her room had been stripped down to nothing. I ran through the house looking for Casey. I found my dad._

"_I don't know what happened son, but Nora kicked Casey out. Casey left the kids a token, maybe she left you one." I gulped and nodded heading into my room. I turned it upside down. When I didn't find anything I lay down and wanted to cry. I heard something crinkle and lifted my pillow. There was a picture of Casey, it was her lying in the park, her shirt had ridden up and someone took a picture. I flipped it over and read 'I will always love you'. That was when I cried. _

I felt devoid of any emotion. She had left me without saying goodbye, but left me something that would remind me of her. The note on the back. I did what I did and I couldn't stop it. I wanted to feel something.

"_Derek?" Sally said as she opened her door. I pushed inside and kissed her hard. She kissed me back with passion. We crashed into the wall, tearing at each other clothes. I put a condom on as fast as I could. Once down with that, I pushed into her with a force that it was painful/pleasure. I heard her moan and I sped up. It wasn't long before we both reached our peaks._

After that I would go to her when I felt nothing. I was dead inside. She was just a booty call. Even after ten years, I felt nothing towards m girlfriend. I just used her for sex. I was happy that one of the Venturi's got to be happy. Edwin was marrying Liz, the love of his life. Marti had married at age nineteen to the love of her life.

"Honey, I can't wait to tell your family we are getting married." Sally screeched in my car. I rolled my eyes. The only reason I proposed to her was because of the press. They expected the sexiest hockey player and the model to get married. I grunted and pulled into the drive way. I wish Casey was here. That she would surprise me at the reunion. Tell me that she left because she had to and that she had wanted to stay with me. I would drop Sally in a heartbeat. We would get married and have ten kids because we wanted to make up all the time we had lost. But that was just a dream, wishful thinking. Sally was the one I was going to marry; I would never have kids with her, and live my emotionless existence. I put my shades on and almost laughed when the song came on, but I hadn't laughed in ages. I pulled up the driveway and got out. I heard Sally whine something about being a gentleman. I opened her door, and she crushed my arm. We walked up the steps and opened the door. Derek Venturi will not knock or ring doorbells. I heard voices coming from the living room. I stepped in and saw a sight that shocked my nerves.

"Congrats! Who did you two meet?"

"They met in high school, freshman year. They started dating in sophomore year. Got engaged at eighteen, married at nineteen." I said. Casey was here. She was wearing that blue dress that I love. She looked amazing, god I missed her.

"Casey!" Sally yelled and hugged her, Casey looked uncomfortable. Man, I missed her. I knew I was eye fucking her, but I didn't care.

"M-o-m." I heard someone say. I turned to look at the voice. Holy shit! This ten year old kid was an exact replica of me. I stepped closer to him. "You know Derek Venturi?" I smiled evilly; this had to be my son.

"Yes she does. We know each other very well."

"Orion, this is Derek Venturi, my step brother, and also your father." I heard Sally yell in the background, Nora yells at the disgrace in her living room. I didn't care though. I had a son. Obviously Orion didn't know that I was his father. Was Casey ashamed of me?


	5. Chapter 4: Glacier

Hello, my readers, how I missed you so… Apparently you have to. Someone asked me if I was alive, well I am. I am going through difficult times, my health a major one of the concerns. Everything has been changing, some good but mostly bad. I tried my best to get to this, but things have gotten in my way, I am terribly sorry. Please review!

Chapter 4: Glacier

Derek's POV

"So, you're my son?" I asked, shifting my legs to try and get comfortable. My son sat across from me, not looking me in the eyes. It was freaky, looking at a mini me. I can't believe that I have a son, the world's player. A man going into a loveless marriage, a man that had his heart ripped in two.

Casey was pulled out of the room by Sally, George, Edwin, Liz, Kevin, Marti and her husband. They wanted to talk to her, that's at least what they said. I knew that they did it to give me alone time with my son.

"That's what my mom says." He said, looking up at me. His brown eyes meeting mine, courage flickering in his eyes. "But I don't believe it." He smirked, it was my smirk. He sat back very slowly crossing his arms and legs. "You see, you were never there-"

"But-" I tried to cut in, he gave me an evil look. I sat back and ran my hand through my hair. I motioned for him to continue on.

"It's been what? Ten years? You were never in my life."

"I didn't know about you." I explained.

"No? You would have, if you loved my mother. You would have found her, and then found me." His eyes twinkled. "So I have come to the best conclusion. You're not my father."

"I am, you look like me, you talk like me, and you are me." I said flabbergasted. This kid had to realize that we were exact replicas.

"Sure you had sex with my mom, but you're not my father. Not one bit." I leaned forward in my seat. "You're just a donor, a sperm donor. The man that knocked up my mom, had sex with her, a man that used her. You're not my father, just the man that ruined my mother's life." He explained it, like it was something I should have known. "I looked up to you, man; you were the person I would stay up and watch. Now that is ruined. From now on, every time I see you, you will be the man that knocked up my mom."

"That isn't fair." I yelled. I went in his face. "You're my son, you should respect me." Love me, I wanted to shout. Why can't one person love me? Just one? That's all I wanted, my son to love me. Someone to make me feel that emotion again, one more time, is that too much to ask?

"Respect you? A man that is so cold, that it burns to touch you? A man with a frozen heart, that cares about no one? How can I respect you when I pity you?" He looked me up and down. "You are a mess, one that I would like to stay out of my life."

"Young man, I will tell your mom." I threatened; no one talks to me like that. He just smirked at me and leaned up.

"No you won't. The one person that makes you feels, my mom? If you told her that we didn't get along, it would break her heart, and if you did that, it just proves me right, right? That you are a cold man with no soul?" He laid back. "We will avoid each other as much as possible and act all nice when we have too. When this wedding is over, mom and I get back on a plane and go home. Are you getting this?" I nod my head sternly. "You will send me a birthday card every year and pretend to actually love me. Which I know is impossible because of the glacier that is your heart. When my mom wants you to come over because you're not spending enough time with me, you will come down for a week, then leave. You will come to all the holidays. This is for the benefit of my mom, not me. Do you understand, Derek?"

"What Orion wants Orion gets?" I sat down on the couch. I heard a creak from the door. Orion jumped up and hugged me right in time for Casey to see us.

"I am so glad that you're my dad."

Casey's POV

They all ushered me out, fought over which house I would be sleeping in for my visit. Marti won that argument. I would stay at her house the first week, then at Lizzie's and Edwin's house the last week. Liz talked about making me the maid of honor. I gladly accepted of course.

"Now Marti, you need to show me pictures of your wedding."

"When we get home, I promise." She hugged me. "I have pictures of everything; you have ten years to catch up on." I wanted to cry.

"Hey, Marti move out of my way!" I heard someone say. I turned to look at George, he hugged me. "Casey, it has been forever. Our little family has missed you."

"Trust me, George, I missed you too." I let go of him. "I need to check on Derek and Orion, see how they are doing." I went to the door and opened it. I saw Orion and Derek embracing.

"I am so glad that you're my dad." I heard my son tell his dad. Maybe everything will turn out all right.

Orion POV

He is my father! My mother slept with this filth? I thought he was cool, now that I met the real him, I was disappointed. I imagined my dad dead that were the only scenario I could deal with. My imaginary dad had joined the army when he met my mom. They fell in love, love at first sight. They made love and when he got deported my mom found out she was pregnant. He didn't want to go, but he had a job to do. He died in battle, never meeting his son. That was just a dream. My real father didn't bother with me; he became famous and slept with many women. And the sad part was I thought he was the coolest. Turns out that my mother was just another fling to Derek, he used my mom. I didn't want him anywhere near my mom, I would protect her.

Derek's POV

Casey was amazing, she was perfect. When Orion let go of me and sat down across from me, Casey came up to me. She hugged me. God she smelled like mangoes. I love mangoes. I hugged her closer to me. "Thank you." She whispered I felt the tears running down her face because they dropped into my hair. I hugged her closer, if that was even possible. Suddenly a loud slam echoed and Kevin walked in the door. He had a club sandwich in his hands.

"Derek!" He screamed and hugged me, neither Casey nor I letting go of each other. "I can't believe he talked to you like that." He tried to whisper, but I knew Casey heard it because she became very stiff.

"Cant believe who talked to him like that?" She asked. Kevin held up his phone and a recording started to play.

"No you won't. The one person that makes you feels, my mom? If you told her that we didn't get along, it would break her heart, and if you did that, it just proves me right, right? That you are a cold man with no soul?" Orion's voice came out, and he was sideways on the phone. "We will avoid each other as much as possible and act all nice when we have too. When this wedding is over, mom and I get back on a plane and go home. Are you getting this?" Kevin's phone shifted away to me, you saw my head nod. "You will send me a birthday card every year and pretend to actually love me. Which I know is impossible because of the glacier that is your heart. When my mom wants you to come over because you're not spending enough time with me, you will come down for a week, then leave. You will come to all the holidays. This is for the benefit of my mom, not me. Do you understand, Derek?" The recording shut off. I placed my head on Casey's stomach. Orion was sitting there, his mouth gaping like a fish.

"I can't believe you recorded that Kevin, you're supposed to be on my side." Orion blew up.

"Doesn't talk to me like that Orion; you said worse stuff before that. How Derek was just a sperm donor? And all that other crap you said to him." Kevin shouted to the kid.

"Orion?" Casey said, her voice sounded like a robot. She lifted my head slightly and walked away. "You don't know the situation and you never will. But let me tell you this Derek weren't the one at fault, it was mine."

"Don't say that Case." I tried to tell her. I could see her crying and I felt something happening in my heart.

"No! If only I had told you, if only I had found you, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Well I am actually glad it happened the way it did." I heard Sally say. "Because now I am the one marrying him, not you." Casey looked up at me. My heart broke at the sight of her tear stained cheek. She ran out of the room crying.

"Sally! I was only marrying you for publicity. I would never marry you. I won't marry you. I hate you!" She threw her ring at me. "Pack your bags." I pushed her out the door. I went up the stairs to find Casey. I found her in the guest bedroom, Marti was there with her. I knocked on the door and cleared my throat.

"Smarti, I need to talk to Casey." Marti got up and went to me.

"I knew bringing her back would fix you, brother, you haven't called me Smarti in ten years." She kissed my cheek. Did she have something to do with Casey being here? She walked out the door.

"Space Case?" I sat right next to her on the bed.

"When are you getting married?" She asked.

"Never, I just broke it off with her." She looked at me, and then attacked me. Her lips on mine, we attacked each others mouths.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

"Wow." I said, my chest heaving up and down, I heard Casey laugh and burry her head into my bare chest. I raised the sheet to cover our naked bodies.

"Derek? What does this mean?" She asked, not looking at me. "Was I a rebound?"

"God no, Case! Sally was the rebound. You have always been my love, I want to date, have ten kids. Hey we already have one down, nine to go." I smirked at her. She hit my chest playfully. "I want to marry you; it doesn't have to be in that order." I smirked at her.

"Derek lets take this slows…"

"No sex!?" I yelled.

"Oh god no, we will be doing this again, tomorrow night." She smirked at me.

"Why wait till tomorrow?" I kissed her, pushing her down, and going on top. "Ready for round two?" She giggled and I pulled the sheet over our heads. Wouldn't want anybody to walk in on us, now would we? I started with her neck, it tasted like mangoes. I moved on to her boobs and licked and suckled them. I nipped them until they were raw.

Casey POV

He continued downward until he put his mouth against my center. I cried out in ecstasy, and in a couple of minutes he brought me to an orgasm. While in the throws of that, he pushed himself in me and started to pump in and out of me very quickly and we both orgasm, it felt wonderful. His sweat dropped on my stomach as he laid on it. I started to stroke his hair.

"Case? What did you mean by taking it slow if you didn't mean sex?"

"I want to go out on a date, I want a romantic setting, just you and me. I don't want to get married right away, and I don't want to get pregnant right away. I want it to be about us for awhile." I felt him kiss my stomach. He lifted his head and looked at the time. It was midnight.

"It's tomorrow." He whispered. He stood up quickly and started to get dressed. He turned to me and gave me a real smile. "You coming?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"We are going to our first date."

"Right now?" I asked, he smiled.

"Yes, right now." He kissed my lips, pulling me out of my bed.


End file.
